bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Том 59
| image = | caption = | poem = | releaseJa = 4 июня 2013 | isbnJa = | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 520. Убийцы ещё живы 521. Свинячья вечеринка 522. Love it 523. Вначале были мечи 524. Капля 525. Грани 526. Сражение 527. Изгнанный с небес | chapterEn = | cover = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Главы 520. Убийцы ещё живы Сюнсуй Кьёраку назначен капитаном первого отряда и главнокомандующим Готея 13. Ичиго Куросаки и Ренджи Абарай излечиваются и отправляются «дальше». Кьёраку делает Нанао Исе и Генширо Окикибу своими лейтенантами и поручает Ячиру «Ретсу» Унохане обучить Кенпачи Зараки искусству убийства. | plot = Nanao Ise enters Shunsui's room where the captain is reading a letter informing him that he is to become the new captain of the First Division and captain-commander of the Gotei 13. He tells Nanao that it may be the last time they are together. In Kirinden, Ichigo is held underwater in the hot springs repeatedly by Kirinji's underlings, Kazuo and Kazuhiro. After Ichigo continuously tries to fight them off, Kirinji punches Ichigo, who unconsciously counters the sudden assault. Kirinji notes that this means he has fully recovered and states that he will send him to the next place. When Renji insists that he will accompany Ichigo, Kirinji punches the lieutenant. Surprised that Renji does not go flying, he agrees to allow Renji to go as he has healed enough. After they leave, Kirinji talks with his underlings, who are impressed by both Ichigo and Renji. Kirinji notes that Ichigo exceeded his expectations and managed to hurt him. In the Central 46 Compound, Shunsui successfully argues with the reluctant Central 46 that he be allowed to appoint Nanao and Genshirō Okikiba as his co-lieutenants. He then proposes to train Captain Kenpachi in Zanjutsu, which elicits a strong negative reaction from the members of Central 46, who fear that they would not be able to stop him if he revolted, stating that Yamamoto stopped training him after just one day. Shunsui convinces them to allow it and assigns Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi, to the task of training him. | characters = #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #Нанао Исе #Ичиго Куросаки #Тенджиро Киринджи #Казуо #Казухиро #Ренджи Абарай #Сой Фон (флешбэк) #Совет сорока шести #Ретсу Унохана }} 521. Свинячья вечеринка Ичиго и Ренджи прибывают во «Дворец Лежащей свиньи» Кирио Хикифуне, по пути обнаружив, что к ним привязался Кон. Хозяйка кормит их обедом, наполнившим их духовной силой «до краёв», и рассказывает, что все члены королевской охраны создали что-то новое, почему Король душ и избрал их в нулевой отряд. Например, Кирио изобрела искусственные души, а Оэцу Нимайя — духовные мечи. | plot = As they fall towards Kirio Hikifune's palace, Renji and Ichigo squabble over which of them will break the other's fall. They discover that Kon had hidden himself in Ichigo's robes and use him to cushion their landing. After Kirio greets them, she prepares a banquet for them to feast upon. While Ichigo initially thinks that there will be a catch to being fed, Kirio notes that being around Kisuke Urahara has made him overly suspicious. While she goes to make dessert, Renji, Ichigo and Kon dine. Ichigo wonders if it is alright for them to be treated to hot springs and feasts while those in Seireitei prepare for battle, but Renji reassures him that they need to be fully recovered before they can train hard. Kirio returns with the dessert, having become much slimmer, leaving the trio bewildered. She explains that when she cooks, she uses up her reiatsu and thus she tries to put on as much weight as possible to counter the weight loss that results from cooking. Kirio tells them that the Royal Guard members have all contributed something significant to the history of Soul Society as recognized by the Soul King. Kirio is responsible for the creation of Artificial Souls and she used the same principals to strengthen their reiatsu via their food. She then warns them that in the next palace they will meet Ōetsu Nimaiya, the man who made the Zanpakutō. | characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Ренджи Абарай #Кон #Кирио Хикифуне #Сенджумару Шутара (флешбэк) #Бонза (флешбэк) #Тенджиро Киринджи (флешбэк) #Оэцу Нимайя }} 522. Love it Оэцу Нимайя с толпой девушек торжественно встречает Ичиго, Ренджи и Кона в своём «Дворце феникса». Он представляется и заставляет их тоже исполнить «официальное приветствие». Но тут веселье останавливает Мера. Она отводит Ичиго, Ренджи и приунывших Кона и Оэцу в настоящий дворец феникса, выглядящий, как хибарка, где первые двое, окружённые гневом своих духовных мечей, должны доказать, что они достойны держать меч, выкованный создателем духовных мечей номер один. | plot = [[Файл:Ch522 Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 522. Love it]] While Ōetsu is told that Ichigo and Renji have arrived, Kon complains about the two Shinigami using as a cushion to land and that he was dragged away from the last palace by them despite wanting to stay. The trio are loudly greeted by Ōetsu, who identifies himself as the number one Zanpakutō creator. He brings them to a building where they are welcomed by a number of ladies and formally introduces himself, forcing them to perform an elaborate formal greeting. Mera interrupts Ōetsu and has the group follow her to a hut on the edge of a precipice. She states that the hut is the real Hōōden and that her master does not like to acknowledge that he lives there. Ichigo and Renji step inside and fall a short distance. Ōetsu tells them that he is the only Shinigami there and that the other people are actually Zanpakutō. He notes Ichigo's inability to discern the difference and states that they have no love for Zanpakutō which is why they cannot tell the difference and then shatters Renji's Zanpakutō, saying that a Zanpakutō that is not loved breaks easily. As they notice beings around them, Ōetsu states that the wrath of the Zanpakutō is around them and that if they can get out alive then he will reforge their blades. | characters = #Мера #Оэцу Нимайя #Ичиго Куросаки #Ренджи Абарай #Кон #Духовные мечи }} 523. Вначале были мечи Оэцу Нимайя рассказывает Ичиго и Ренджи об асаучи. Унохана и Кенпачи начинают сражение на нижнем уровне подземной тюрьмы Сейрейтея. | plot = Ichigo and Renji find themselves pitted in a test of combat with nameless Zanpakutō, which Nimaiya reveals to be the Asauchi. Nimaiya explains that the Asauchi every member of the Gotei 13 is given upon graduation from the Shin'ō Academy is essentially a blank template, and that over time the essence of the wielder's soul is projected onto the blade, thus creating the wielder's personal Zanpakutō. These Asauchi are all made by Nimaiya himself. Nimaiya further explains that the Asauchi feel anger towards Ichigo and Renji, because of their incorrect usage of their Zanpakutō, and finally questions who is truly superior in the relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, on the lowest floor of the Central Underground Prison, "Muken," Zaraki Kenpachi and Unohana enter a dark cavernous space. Unohana explains that this is the only place she and Zaraki could freely fight, and that it was only due to special permission from the captain-commander that they were permitted there. Under normal circumstances, those who are not criminals would not be allowed there, to which Zaraki states that if not for their strength they would be deemed criminals themselves. Unohana gives Kenpachi a chilling look, and remarking upon how talkative he has been, reveals a scar above her heart. Unohana says her wound is throbbing, and Kenpachi echoes her, pointing at the scar over his left eye. In another room Captain Commander Kyōraku remarks upon the strength of the original Gotei 13, and says that their 11th Division Captain (Unohana) was famed for her mastery of different swords and schools of swordsmanship, taking the name "Yachiru." He then says that when Zaraki and Unohana clash, it is inevitable that one of them will die. Back in Muken, the two jump towards each other and the fight begins. | characters = #Несколько асаучи #Ренджи Абарай #Ичиго Куросаки #Оэцу Нимайя #Кенпачи Зараки #Ретсу Унохана #Сюнсуй Кьёраку | episodes = }} 524. Капля Исане в слезах, прочитав записку от Уноханы. Ячиру обнаруживает повязку Зараки. Меж тем первая и последний Кенпачи снова сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть. | plot = Isane enters Unohana's room and finds a note with her name on it. Meanwhile, Yachiru enters Kenpachi's room and finds his eyepatch on a cushion. One readthrough of the note leaves Isane in tears, while Yachiru understands with sadness what Kenpachi leaving behind his eyepatch means. Unohana and Zaraki continue fighting. Unohana easily dodges Zaraki's strike and slices the side of his throat, wheeling him across the room. Zaraki lunges at her, but to no avail as Unohana kicks away his armed hand. She then preceeds to behead him, but he manages to dodge and throw her off just in time. The two charge at each other, swords clashing and face to face. Unohana commends that he is wise enough to remove his eyepatch before coming to fight her. However, she calls him pathetic, asking him if this is the extent of his power. With her free hand, she plunges a dagger into his back and goes back a distance. She says that he cannot possibly enjoy fighting where one arm idles by. Zaraki scoffs at her round-about tactics to damage him, and exclaims that she is no longer the person he once respected. Unohana retorts that one does not use the word 'respect' when addressing the enemy, especially in a fight to the death. With Zaraki cornered against a tree and her sword inches from his throat, she tells him that she hasn't changed and that in their previous fight, he never gave her a chance to use those 'round-about' tactics. Zaraki states that he worshiped her, and that he felt fear for the first time in their fight; he wanted to fight like her. He demands if he's going to die without knowing what it's like to defeat her, but Unohana proceeds to impale him by his throat. Dazed for a moment, Zaraki regains his self-control finds his sword clashing against her's. Unohana remarks that he seemed to have lost consciousness for a brief second. Zaraki wonders what just happened, but casts the thought away and states that it is time to use his basic instincts, not his brain. Unohana notes that he will not die; he grows stronger everytime he is on the brink of death, and that it is the oversight he imposed on himself, as well as her sin. | characters = #Исане Котетсу #Ячиру Кусаджиши #Кенпачи Зараки #Ретсу Унохана | episodes = }} 525. Грани Унохана вспоминает свою первую встречу с Кенпачи. Она говорит про себя, что это из-за неё он стал так слаб. Она была его первым противником, близким к нему по силе, но всё же она была слабее его. Кенпачи боялся потерять её и никогда больше не испытать такое наслаждение от битвы, поэтому он подсознательно сдерживал свою силу. Но она заметила, что находясь на грани смерти, Кенпачи немного расслабляет эти «оковы», и она говорит, что будет убивать его и лечить, пока он не станет прежним. | plot = While being hurled across the arena, Zaraki struggles to discover why he keeps suddenly losing consciousness in the middle of the fight. He feels nostalgic as it happened once before. Meanwhile, Unohana thinks back to a time when she was on a mission in Rukongai. Her subordinate arrives at her presence and informs her that no matter how much he searched, he will be able to find a single person in Rukongai strong enough to satisfy her. Unohana remarks that he realized her real intentions. The subordinate states that the mission is to "subjugate the warriors on the outskirts of Rukongai to keep the peace in Seireitei", and that if there wasn't such a reason there would be no need to send someone like her. He further tells her that he considers that the size of the mountain of corpses beside them represents the amount of her displeasure. Then, a young Zaraki suddenly appears on top of the mountains. Zaraki and Unohana immediately face off, and Unohana states she never thought she'd find so much pleasure facing a child. Back in the present, the two Kenpachis continue to battle. Zaraki realizes that he is now fighting by reflex, instead of reacting to the sword like before. He feels that every time he regains his consciousness, he feels like he's been reborn. In her thoughts, Unohana remarks that Zaraki probably did not realize that he was restraining his fighting power to the extreme all along. She also notes that during their previous fight, they both enjoyed an experience they've never felt before and he found pleasure in fighting to the limit. She was weaker than him, and he had to restrain his power to make the fight longer, as he was afraid of losing the only opportunity to enjoy a fight. He got weaker because of her worthlessness. She noted that as Zaraki fought more fights to the verge of death, he was releasing his shackles and growing back to his normal self. As Unohana impales Zaraki with her sword, she thinks that she will kill Zaraki a hundred thousand times and heal him again and again, until he returns to his former self, even after he surpasses her. Engulfed with blood, Zaraki strikes Unohana down her entire body. | characters = #Ретсу Унохана #Кенпачи Зараки #Неназванный подчинённый Уноханы (флешбэк) | episodes = }} 526. Сражение Битва Уноханы и Кенпачи продолжается. Она использует банкай. Оба продолжают размышлять про себя. |plot = [[Файл:Ch526 Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 526. The Battle]] The battle between Unohana and Zaraki continues with Zaraki continuing to sustain wounds from Unohana's sword. Unohana taunts hims saying he has no idea why she chose to master healing and then proceeds to activate her Bankai, telling him that 'the play is over.' (The exact details of Unohana's bankai are unclear at this point and speculation will not be added)'' |characters = #Ретсу Унохана #Кенпачи Зараки #Подчинённые Уноханы (флешбэк) }} 527. Изгнанный с небес Унохана умирает. Кенпачи зовёт голос его меча. Ренджи прошёл испытание Нимайи, а Ичиго — нет, и Оэцу отправляет его домой. |plot = |characters = #Кенпачи Зараки #Ретсу Унохана #Яхве (флешбэк) #Бьякуя Кучики (флешбэк) #Кенпачи Киганджоу (флешбэк) #Ячиру Кусаджиши (флешбэк) #Оэцу Нимайя #Ренджи Абарай #Ичиго Куросаки #Мера }} 528. Всё, кроме дождя Ичиго возвращается в мир живых. Он не хочет попадаться на глаза отцу и убегает к Унагии, но Ишшин быстро находит его. Они возвращаются домой. Ишшин рассказывает, как он встретил Масаки |plot = |characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Кисуке Урахара (флешбэк) #Ясутора Садо (флешбэк) #Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк (флешбэк) #Пеше Гатише (флешбэк) #Орихиме Иноуэ (флешбэк) #Иссин Куросаки #Икуми Унагия #Масаки Куросаки (флешбэк) }} Навигация Категория:Манга